El Encuentro De La Guerrera
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Finn con una extralla sustancia se vuelve un chico de 21 años y que sucedera cuando conose a una chica que parese Humana o parecia, ¿quien sera esta chica misteriosa? ¿de donde llego? ¿que querra hacer en el Reino de Ooo?
1. Chapter 1: Huyendo Del Fuego

**Hora De Aventura No Me Pertence, Pendleton Ward o Cartoon Netword**

**Al Igual Okami este le pertenece a Clover Studio o Capcom**

* * *

Hora De Aventura: El Encuentro De La Guerrera

Parte 1: Escapando Del Fuego

A penas se encontraba amaneciendo en el gran reino de Ooo, unos cuantos rayos de sol atravesaron una ventana las cuales entraban en una gran casa del Arbol dandole en la cara a un Buldog el cual dormia plasidamente

–ehh…que, que fiesteson de anoche- se cubre lo ojos con sumano evitando ser segado por los rayos de Luz, voltea a su vista a un bulto de cobijas que se encontraba en la cama que estaba junto a la de el, pesadamente estira su mano al bulto y lo mueve – hermanito, ya despierta- decia el perro – aun tenemos que regresar al Dulce Reino Para Ver a la Dulce Princesa- decia el perro mientras bajaba de la comoda donde dormia y se dirijia a la cosina, unas manos salieron de aquel bulto de cobijas, seguido de una cabeza con cabellos rubios, entonces el chico se estira sacando sus piernas de aquella cama, en la cual el chico ya no cabia

–ahh, ahooo…, me duele todo- se quejaba el chico rubio mientras salia de su cama y al pararse se veia ya un chico cresido de unos 21 años –hay rayos Jake, te habia dicho que no entraras al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, pero cada vez que te lo repito, parese que escuchas "Jake, cuando comensemos, quiero que entres al laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, te quedo claro?, quiero que entres al laboratorio", ahora desde que me cayo ese liquido extrallo ya paresco ya mas mayor, ya no me quedan mis ropas, duermo incomodo en mi cama por que no quepo, es una tortura- se quejaba el chico rubio mientras bajaba a la cosina.

-jejeje disculpa Hermanito, me decias algo?- se da media vuelta mientras sostenia una sarten con tocino.

-naah, olvidalo- se sienta en una silla de la mesa de madera ya resigando –solo espero que la Dulce Princesa encuentre algun antidoto o algun rejuvenesedor…o yo que se- decia el chico un tanto triste

-tu tranquilo yo nervioso, ya veras que la dulce princesa lograra regresarte a tu edad normal Finn- decia Jake intentando animar a su hermano, el cual este le responde con una sonrisa.

-esta bien Bro, confio en que la Dulce Princesa me tendra muy buenas noticias- decia muy Aanimado Finn en lo que Jake le deja un plado de huevos revueltos y algo de tocino, sin olvidar a BMO quien se se sienta a lado de la mesa junto a Finn.

~**El Dulce Reino**~

-¡haaaaaaa!- se escucucha una explocion dentro de un laboratiro de la Dulce Princesa en el gran castillo de Dulce, del cual en una de las ventanas sale una gran cortina de humo negro –*cof* *cof* *cof*- sale de la nuve negra una chica de cabellos rosa y bata blanca mientras debajo de la bata tenia su habitual bestido rosano – no logro comprenderlo, simplemente no logro estabilisar la formula- se quejaba la dulce princesa mientras salia de aquella nuve negra –e intentado todo tipo de quimicos y ninguno logra estabilisar la formula, algo me falta, algo me falta- decia la dulce princesa mientras revisaba su formula que estaba escrita en un pizarron blanco.

-Princesa, somos nosotros, Finn y Jake- sonaba a las afueras del laboratorio la voz del chico.

Entonces la princesa al escuchar aquella voz, se arregla un poco su cabello, se quita un poco de polvo de su bata blanca –pasa Finn, estoy en el lavoratorio- decia le princesa mientras este chico entra, ya se habia arreglado la ropa, tenia una una camisa de mangas largas blanca sobre esta su tipica camisa azul un poco mas grande, unos pantalones de un azul un poco mas fuerte que la camisa y unos tirantes rojos que golgaban del pantalón y unos converses negros y un gorro de oso polar muy distinto al que tenia este(este Finn fue creado por Membrillita, para ella es todo el credito, Plis Membrillita, solo tome prestado a Finn de 21 años para hacer este Fic, no me reportes Q^Q, aquí esta el Finn vestido [ fs71/f/2013/016/3/d/love_s_crisis_part_73_the_end_by_ ]).

-Princesa por favor digame que tiene buenas noticias- decia el chico con algunas esperanzas de tener algun habanse minimo.

-lo siento Finn, e estado haciendo todo lo posible, pero no logro estabilisar la formula para regresarte a tu forma normal- decia con una voz de tristesa la peli-rosa, pero luego uso una voz seductora –por que no te quedas esta noche aquí y…me ayudas en una mescla de sustancias- decia la princesa seductora mientras se aserca al confundido Rubio.

-que, clase…de sustancias?- decia confundido Finn, en lo cual Jake comprendio las verdaderas intenciones de la dulce princesa al ver como ponia una sonrisa la mujer y de cómo estaba tan cercas de Finn y se le ocurrio una idea para separalos -¡Hay Les Va!- grito el buldog mientras hacia creser su mano y haciendo un ataque de carate entre la Dulce Princesa y Finn para separarlos.

-Jake, estas loco?, casi nos das a nosotros- dijo con molestia Finn

-jejeje disculpame hermanito, es que una tonta mosca me estaba molestando desde que entramos y creo que le di- decia el perro con un tanto de burla mientras su mano regresaba a su forma normal y se la limpiaba en su pelaje

-si, una mosca- decia la Princesa con una mirada retadora hacia el Buldog

-bueno, como sea, entonces nos iremos dulce princesa que haya cresido no quiera decir que no vaya a dejar de ser Heroe- decia Finn con su noble sonrisa

Entonces la dulce princesa se deprimio por dentro mientras con una sonrisa escondia su decilusion –esta bien, yo seguire con la formula, recuerda, puedes venir cuando quieras- decia la Princesa con una voz un tanto triste

-esta bien Princesa- entonces este dirije su mirada a su hermano -¡Jake, que hora es?!- dijo entuciasmado el Humano

-la que usted diga, señor precidente jejeje…no que, ¡es Hora De La Aventura!- entonces los hermanos saltan por una ventana mientras Jake empezo a creser y atrapo a Finn en su lomo, luego Jake se fue alejando del Dulce Reino, en lo que Finn se sentaba sobre la Caveza de su hermano con las piernas cruzadas –muy bien Jake, que hacemos primero, atacamos un grupo de Ogros, Salvamos alguna princesa del Rei Helado, salvamos alguna aldea de cerditos malevolos con varitas magicas que te hacen bailar hasta el cansacio?- decia Finn burlon recordando a los cerditos

-eran tan adorables, es una lastima que esos cerditos eran maldad prua- decia Jake ese día igual que su hermano Humano

-jajajaja y aun haci decidiste irte al maraton del helado- decia Finn burlon

-puesclaro Finn, yo siempre tengo apetito de helado…ooh, como deseo comer algo de helado- decia Jake con una gran antojo

-y por que no?, recuerda que escondimos la vaina del helado en un claro de un bosque lejano a las afueras de Ooo- dijo Finn mientras se acostaba sobre la caveza de Jake boca abajo.

-hay, si es cierto, vamos, vamos, vamos- entonces Jake empieza a caminar hasta un claro de un bosque muy retirado del reino de Ooo y en medio del Claro, hay se encontraba la gran baina de helado –hay baina, hermosa, cuanto te e extrallado- decia el bulldog mientras abrazaba a la gran baina y empeza a introducir su cabeza en esta devorando el helado interminable.

Mientras Finn se asercaba a su hermano quien empezaba a engordar devido al helado, este detrás de aquella gran vaina se encontraba una especie de campamento, una mochila, una cobija donde dormir y una espada en su funda sobre aquel cobertor, la empulladura era negra, le figura era tan extralla, era curveada y muy delgada, Finn la saco de auqella funta y el acero de aquella espada parecia tan antiguo, pero aun tenia un gran filo –Jake, creo…que no estamos solos- decia Finn mientras se asercaba a su hermano ( bueno, el link de la arma se las devo, esta condenada pag no me deja poner el link )

Entonces el perro saca la caveza de aquella vaina para mirar la espada –orale, que buena espada- decia el perrocon algo de imprecion

-que, esta cosa?- decia Finn, entonces lleva su mano hasta su espalda y de hay saca una espada roja –no se le compara en nada a la espada de la familia- decia Finn alzando su espada de sangre de demonio, entonces escucharon que unos arbustos se movian, al notarlo, Finn le hizo una seña a su hermano de que guardara silencio, poco a poco se aserco al arbusto de donde escucho aquel ruido y se lanza al ataque, salio de aquel arbusto y no vio nada, entonces miro por todas partes y noto como alguien se escondia detrás de un arbol, esta sombra al notar que ya la habian visto, sale corriendo rapido se dirije a su hermano -¡Jake, Modo resortera, Ahora!- dijo Finn mientras Jake se estiraba a lo ancho aferrandose a dos arboles que estaban a ambos lados, entonces Finn retrocedio lo suficiente y salio volando hacia la sombra callendole encima, mientras la sometia sujetandola de ambas manos -¡Sultame Maldito Pervertido!- se escucho una voz femenina la cual Finn se fijo bien, estaba sometiendo a una mujer de unos 18 años, de cabellos plateados las cuales apenas lograban llegar a su cuello, una bella piel blanca y uno bellos ojos azules zafiro y cuando se fijo bien, miro que solo una tualla cubria su bello cuerpo, entonces un grito lo hizo entrar en razon

-¡Amaterazu!- y un destello de luz anaranjado aparecio frente a Finn y este se transformo en un lobo blanca con marcas de fuego en sus cuatro patas y un escudo de Acero flotaba sobre su lomo del cual salia fuego, entonces el lobo alvino le empezo a grullir a Finn, este solo puso una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

–lindo perrito, lindo perrito- decia Finn mientras se alejaba muy despacio de aquella bella chica, pero sus ojos estaban mas centrados en el lobo blanco, quien aun seguía grulliendole, entonces al soltar la chica esta se levanto rapido y fin miro que el lobo era tan grande como para cubrir aquel la chica, esta solo se fue a un lado del lobo y este se puso de perfil para cubrir a la chica –este…sin resentimiento?- dijo Finn nervioso, la peli-plateada solo lo miro con el sello fruncido y volteo a ver al lobo el cual este volte a ver a la chica

–Amataresu…acavalo- dijo la chica sin pensarlo dos veces, entonces aquel gran lobo volteo a ver a Finn y nuevamente le grullo y Fin salio corriendo mientras era perseguido por el lobo alvino

Jake aun se encontraba detrás de aquel arbusto sentado mientras hacia unos círculos en la tierra mientras esperaba a su hermano, entonces Jake escucho como alguien se asercaba y volteo a ver por donde se habia ido su hermano –Finn, eres tu?- dijo Jake un tanto curioso y rapido Finn salto unos arbusto mientras corria tomo a su hermano de un brazo y siguió corriendo fuera de ese bosque -¡hermanito, que sucede?!- decia el perro mientras veia a su hermano con cara de terror

-¡Mira hacia atrás!- dijo Finn, entonces el perro estira su cuello para ver mejor y de entre los arbustos de donde salio el humano salio un gran lobo blanco con un escudo de acero sobre el y un era Lobo muy grande

-¡Hay Mamasita Chula!- decia Jake mientras este se hacia grande y empzo a correr con su hermanito sobre su caveza

-¡Correle Jake, Ahora Le Diste Mas Motivo Para Perseguirnos!- dica Finn motivando a Jake a no dtenerse y correr mas rapido de aquel lobo albino que lo perseguia, mientras corrian, Finn noto como detrás de aquella vaina estaba la chica recojiendo todas las cosas mientras de una mochila que estaba hay, saca una gavardina roja y se la coloca -¡Okami!- grito la chica, entonces el lobo dejo de perseguir a Finn y a Jake y volteo a ver a la chica, en esto el escudo que flotaba en su lomo, desaparecio y se dirijio hacia aquella chica que le llamo, entonces esta se monta sobre aquel lobo -¡Vamonos Okami!- dijo la chica entonces aquel lobo corre hacia el bosque desapareciendo en este

-eso estuvo sercas- dijo Jake encogiéndose a su tamaño normal, mientras Finn bajaba de su cabeza antes de que tuviera su tamaño normal.

-quien abra sido ella?- dijo el chico un tanto confundido mientras veia por donde se habia ido el lobo

**CONTINUARA**

_Por Favor, Dejen Sus Review, Opinen De La Historia._


	2. Chapter 2: El Rencuentro De Viejas Amiga

**Si si lose, el capitulo anterior tenia, pero muchos errores, pero era mi primera historia que subo y digamos, se me fue un poco la imaginacion, prometo que mejorare con el paso del tiempo, gracias por su paciencia**

**Hora De Aventura No Me Pertence, Pendleton Ward o Cartoon Netword**

**Al Igual Okami este le pertenece a Clover Studio o Capcom**

* * *

Ya Pasado El Rato, Finn regresa a su casa del arbol muy casado después de haber tenido sus tipicas aventuras en el reino de Ooo

-mira hermanito lo ue te traigo- dijo Jake mientras entraba por la puerta después de haber entrado Finn –tronquitos me dios varios de sus Pie`s de Manzana después de darle sus golpisa a esos ladrones de Manzanas- decia Jake en lo que dejaba los Pie`s en la mesa de la cosina

-delujo, me muero de hambre- dijo Finn en lo que dejaba su mochila sobre su sofa e hiva a comerse un Pie –Tronquitos es la mejor en cosinar Pie- decia Finn en lo que se sentaba en una silla junto a la mesa –bueno, a encajar el diente…- y de entre las sombras una espelunante ser salio y con una piel palida y fria y grandes colmillos hicieran que el perro saltara del susto hasta el techo

-¡Hay Mamasita Chula!- grito Jake en lo que Finn solo comia su Pie y veia como si nada como a su hermano se le salia el corazon –hola Marcy- dijo Finn con cuidado de que no se le saliera la comida de la boca

-hola Finn- dijo Marcy ignorando a Jake quien se reponia del susto, este jadeaba mientras se asercaba denuevo a la mesa -¿estas bien Jake?- dijo Marceline burlona en lo que le quitaba el color rojo a una manzana que estaba en el frutero en medio de la mesa

-si, creo que si- decia el perro un tanto asustado, en eso volteo a ver a Marcy y esta le respondio otra vez con un susto haciendole aquella cara que le asustaba –otra vez ¡Hay!- se cae de la mesa dandole de seco en el suelo

-jajajajajaja- se reia Marceline al ver al perro como se espantaba –como me anima hace esto- decia marceline mientras hiva calmando sus risas –y bien Finn, como a estado tu día?- decia la Reina Vampiro a su buen amigo

-algo normal, de no haber sido por ese lobo blanco?- decia Finn ya terminandoce su pie, entonces la chica al escuchar "Lobo Blanco" sintio curiosidad por ello

-Lobo, Blanco?- dijo curiosa

-Si, un lobo blanco nos ataco, tenia un escucdo de acero flotando en su lomo mientras le salia fuego, este lo habia llamado una chica de piel morena, ojos azules como un Zaphiro y de cabellos plateados o grices- marceline al escuchar la describsion de Finn, empezo a poner una cara de preocupación, al pareser conosia a la chica y al lobo –Marcy, Marcy…Tierra Llamando a Marceline- decia Finn hasta que la peli-negro entro en razon

–eh?, disculpa Finn, tengo que regresar a casa…yo, yo, olvide la plancha encendida, si eso, lo acavo de recordar ya que dijiste fuego- decia Marceline un tanto nerviosa, rapido sale volando por una ventana

Entonces Finn, creyo en las palabras de su amiga y siguió en comer la siguienta tarta de manzana, mientras Jake se levantaba –por que meresco esta tortura- decia Jake aun asustado, Finn solo se dedico a darle una sonrisa a su hermano

Mientras Marceline volaba a toda velocidad hacia su casa teniendo en mente la imagen de aquella chica que le habia descrito, pero la imagen que tenia en mente era la de una niña de uno años de edad, con una espada de madera y un cachorito de un lobito con una marca de rubi en su frente –"es imposible que sean ellos, es imposible que sean ellos"- pensaba Marcelin con los ojos critalinos por algunas lagrimas, cuando llego a la entrada de su cueva, vio como en su casa estaban las luces encendidas y la puerta entre abierta, tomo sus preocupaciones y con cuidado entro a su casa teniendo precausion de que algo estuviera fuera de lugar, pero no noto nada, entonces se dirijio a la cosina y tampoco vio nada fuera de lugar, entonces escucho algo en su cuarto, rapido se dirijio hacia el y cuando metio la caveza por aquel agujero, vio algo tan imprecionante y a la vez hizo que tuviera una gran emocion y felicidad dentro de ella, vio aquel gran lobo blanco durmiendo en el suelo mientras auqlle chic de cabellos plateados dormida plasidamente en la cama de la Reina De Los Vampiros, en voz baja esta dijo –Okami- reconociendo al lobo y este al tener buen oido, sus orejas se mobieron y al abrir los ojos lebanto la mirada para encontrarse con aquella chica palida y de cabellos negros, al reconoserla, este empezo a mover su cola de la gran felcidad al verla de nuevo, Marcy rapido fue y abrazo al gran can con tanta felicidad –ooh, perro tonto, me tenian tan preocupada- decia Marcelin ya con unas lagrimas escucrriendo por sus mejillas, entonces Marceline escucho como una granronquido de un gran monstruo, era la chica quien habia atacado a Finn, Marceline solto al lobo y le dijo que guardara silencio, esta fue a la cama y miro a la chica, esta tenia una garbardina roja quemado (**N.A: **así dice el color de la gabardina, miren aquí esta . /ui/2/53/99/34804499_ ) desabrochado por completo dejando ver una blusa negra con adornos de rosas tejidos con negro y un corset rojo en medio de la blusa con listones rojos entre lazados (**N.A: **aquí también, es un poco difícil de corset-underbust-rojo-rayas-rayado-gotico-goth-dark-pinup_MLA-O-3063912977_ ) con un pantalón negro con cordones negros que colgaban desde sus bolsillos delanteros hasta los traceros (**N.A**: aquí esta photo/123586532/Female_Gothic_Pants_Gothic_Cotton_Pants_Gothic_Leather_Trousers_Ladies_Gothic_ ) y unas botas negras con algunos adornos metalicos y varios cintas (este link es mas cortoi -w- . /ui/16/68/95/1321234969_224696395_ ) la chica roncaba tan fuerte, justamente como la recordaba cuando eran niñas y también recordaba como despertala -¡Aquí Viene El Terremoto!- grito a todo pulmon mientras jalaba las sabanas de la cama fuertemente haciendo que la chica rodara hasta dar de cara con el suelo

-¡haaaaaa! ¡Niños Y Mujeres Sexis Primero!- dijo la chica espantada mientras despegaba su cara del suelo mientras miraba de lado a lado con miedo, al no sentir nada comprendio muy bien la broma, esta se levanta rapido y da la cara al culpable -¡Oye, estaba teniendo un bonito sueño y tu…hay mama!- se asusto al ver aquel rostro de Matcy el cual usa para asustar a Jake callendo de espaldas al suelo

-¡jajajajajajajajaja!- se moria de la risa la Reina Vampiro mientras la chica la miraba con el seño fruncido, siempre la gustaban las buenas bromas, pero dos en el mismo momento, ya estaba abusando de su pasiencia

-si, "jajaja"- decia sarcasticaza chica mientras Marceline, fue calmando sus grandes risa ya que le empezaban a doler la panza

–lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo- decia Marceline mientras le estendia la mano a la chica, esta al levantarse, Marceline sin pensarlo la abraza con fuerza –me tenias tan preocupada Caveza Dura- decia Marceline con un todo de tristesa en su voz, entonces la chica responde al abrazo

-también te extralle mucho Marcy- decia la chica con un tono de tristeza, pero a la vez de felicidad

Ya habia pasado el rato, mientras y la peli-plateada estaba sentaba en el sofa moviendose ya pues el sofa se sentia como una piedra –oye, tanto que lo tienes y minimo y no eres capas de cambiarle el relleno minimo- dijo con algo de molestia a lo incomodo que era

-jajaja unos amigos me dijieron lo mismo- decia Marcy mientras salia de la cosina con una charola con vevidas y un plato con agua para el gran gran –aquí tienes Okami- dijo Marcy mientras dejaba el plato con una para el gran Can, marceline se aserco a su amiga y empezo a fltar sobre el sofa junto a ella y le da una vevida roja, esta la acepta con algo de duda, lo que la Reina Vampiro noto de inmediato –descuida Tonta, es un licuado de fresas y ceresas- decia Marcelina con una sonrisa divertida –y cuentame, que as echo después de que nos separamos?- decia Marceline con una voz un tanto melancolica al recordar biejos tiempos

-pues, anduve viajando, de aquí, por haya- decia la peli-plateada sin tomarle mucha importancia –oh cierto, cierto, ya se me olvidaba, el Gay de tu primo Marshal Lee te manda saludos, al igual el afeminado del Principe Gumball- decia con una voz divertida a su amiga

-mi Gay primo?- dijo Marceline confundida –oye, sabes muy bien que no es Gay- dijo un tanto ofendida la Reina Vampiro

La chica como que le dio un poco de risa la exprecion de su amiga –no dirias eso si hubieras visto lo que estaba haciendo Marshall Lee con el principe Gumball- decia la chica mientras sacaba su celular y le mostraba una imagen a Marceline, en esta estaban como Marshall sometia al principe Gumball y ambos andaban sonrojados, Marcelin al ver la imagen y se sorprendio

-¡Hay Glob, no me digas que…Marshall empezo a batear chueco?!- dijo marceline con una cara de imprecion que no se la crei y la chica quien tomaba de su malteada por una pajilla, al escuchar la respuesta y se empieza a morir de la risa mientras salia expulsado el batido por la nariz

-¡jajajajajajajajajajaja!- se moria de la risa en el suelo la peli-plateada -¡hay mi jajaja hay mi jajaja hay mi pansa me duele jajajajaja!- (**N.A: **a ella le duele la panza de la risa y a mi me duele del hambre T^T)

-que es tan gracioso?- dijo Marceline un tanto molesta por la reaccion de su amiga, ya esta se fue calmando poco a poco mientras respiraba del cansancio devido a las risas, esta se levanto y se limpi el liquido que salia de su nariza y el polvo que habia recojido del suelo al revolcarse de la risa

-es que no este Bateando Chueco tu primo, ellos solo estaban peleando por quien sabe que…lo graciaoso de lo que me reia era que no me esperaba esa respuesta tuya- decia la chica otra vez intentando aguantar la risa

-ya me habia preocupado mi primo- decia Marceline aliviada la Reina Vampiro, entonces Marceline miro por un momento a su amiga y juntas empezaron a reir, ya habia pasado el rato y ya se habia echo de noche, se pasaron entre risas y charlas Marceline y la chica, almorsaron juntas mientras la Peli-plateada le contaba a Marceline las grandes aventuras que tuvo crusando las grandes reinos de Aaa, Eee, Iii y Uuu, la gente que habia conosido, los grandes monarcas, de cómo les salbava la vida y de hasta como rescato de Gumball de la Reina Helada quien habia congelado a Fionna y a Cake por completo, ya se habia echo muy tarde, Marceline ya se encontraba en su habitación sobre su cama quien a su lado dormia la peli-plateada y no daba sus grandes ronquidos, dormia felizmente, Marceline se sentia tan Feliz de ver a una de sus mejores amigas quienes ella pensaba…estaban muertos, ella solo la cubrio con la cobija, y Marceline solo se dedico a flotar sobre la cama.

(esta parte se me ocurrio mientras veia el final de "I Remember You")

En aquella ciudad completamente destruida y en ruinas, dos personas se encontraban caminando por las calles solitarias, una pequilla de cabellos cortos, bestia un oberol de bestido de color azul marino y una blusita de color rojo, era de piel palida azul y como un colmillito salia de su boca y cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño peluche de color rosa a su lado se encontraba un hombre de Piel azul como el cielo, su gran cabello blanco con una gran barba blanca y vetia un traje café muy bien arreglado, mientras en su sintura cargaba una corona, a la distancia, el Peli-blanco diviso a una niña con un oberol igual al de la niña que lo acompallaba pero este era negra con una blusita rosa y de cabellos plateados tan cortos como el de la niña a su lado y de piel morena, esta estaba arrodillada y lanzaba escombros por todas partes como si buscaba algo, entonces el anciano escucho como el llanto de un cachorro y la niña llorando, este rapido salio corriendo hacia la pequeña, cuando la pequilla peli-plateada escucho pasos asercase hacia ella, volteo a ver a un tipo a azul y a otra niña quizas de su misma edad, pero por puro instinto tomo una espadita de madera que estaba su lado y la empuño hacia el tipo azul el cual este se detuvo rapido a dos metros de la niña, esta tenia muchas lagrimas en sus ojos y como sangraba su caveza, el tipo rapido deviso como le temblaban las manos del miedo que sentia, Simone (**N.A: **ya me canse de buscar distintas formas de nombrarlo los pondre por su nombre -.-) empezo a caminar hacia la niña y esta al tener miedo se cubrio la cabeza y se puso de cunclillas con esperanza de que no le hiciera daño, pero Simone no tenia ninguna intención maligana, entonces metio su mano de entre los escombros y cuando sintio algo con cuidado saco de hay a un pequello cachorro blanco un poco lastimado, la peli-plateada al voltear a ver a su compañero/mascota fuera de aquellos escombros de sus ojos empezaron a brotar grandes lagrimas de felicidad al saber que estaba vivo, rapido fue hacia Simone y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba, Simone con el brazon con el que tenia libre se arrodillo para abrazar a la niña con cuidado, entonces mientras hacia esto, noto en la etiqueta del Oberol que habia algo escrito –"Nao"- estaba escrito, entonces Simone, dedujo que quizas ese era su Nombre.

**CONTINUARA**

_Por Favor Dejen Sus Reviews y Opinen Sobre La Historia, Me Sirve De Mucho x3_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Nos Volvemos A Encontrar

**Hora De Aventura No Me Pertence, Pendleton Ward o Cartoon Netword**

**Al Igual Okami este le pertenece a Clover Studio o Capcom**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nos Volvemos A Encontrar**

ya se encontraba saliendo el sol por aquellas montaña, dentro de una oscura cueva se encontraba una bella casa rosa y justamente dentro de aquella casa vivía la Reina Vampiro Marceline, esta se había levantado un poco mas temprano que su dormilona huésped antes de salir de su habitación volteo a ver a su cama y con una sonrisa melancólica ella miro a aquel gran lobo alvino el cual estaba dormido a los pies de su cama y veía a la chica cubierta por aquellas sabanas purpuras durmiendo pasivamente, y flotando salio de su cuarto para preparar algo de desayunar para su amiga

-muy bien, si mal no recuerdo, esa tonta cada vez que se levanta tiene un apetito del demonio, me asegurare de que tenga un desayuno digno para ella- decía Marceline mientras se dirije a la cocina, se podía decir que saco todo con lo que puedo cargar en sus brazos, de aquel agujero de un salto bajo aquel gran lobo alvino, este entonces fue a la cocina para encontrarse con una ocupada vampiresa -hola Okami, solo dame un momento y termino con el desayuno y te preparo algo- entonces miro como el lobo le negaba con la cabeza -estas seguro, si quieres te puedo preparar algo para que desayunes?- y nuevamente el lobo alvino negó con la cabeza -bueno como gustes- dicho esto el lobo alvino se acerca a la puerta y empieza a rasguñar la dándole a saber a Marceline que este quería salir, entonces la vampiresa va a la puerta y la abre dejando salir a Okami el cual rápido sale de la cueva sin mas prisa -!no demores mucho!- le grito al lobo antes de que este saliera

de aquellas escaleras una peli-plateada bajaba con una pereza pero el hambre la había dominado y por mucho -buenos días Marcy- decía la peli-plateada mientras se acomodaba su cabello con una simple pasada de su mano

-bueno días Nao, como dormiste?- pregunto Marceline en lo que regresa a la cocina

-yeeh!...la mejor noche en meses, al fin ciento que mi espina dorsal regreso a su lugar- decía burlona la chica en lo que se sienta en una silla que estaba en la cocina -no sabia que cocinabas- dijo esta intentando entablar una conversación

-pues por un tiempo anduve igual que tu, iba de aquí para haya, conosi varios lugares y a mucha gente- explicaba la vampiresa

-entonces te encellaron a cocinar bien echo amiga- decía la peli-plateada mientras le alzaba el pulgar a la vampiresa, entonces esta desvió la mirada de su amiga para hacer una pregunta seria -y como a estado...Simone?- pregunto con una voz de nostalgia al recordar aquellos días

Marceline solo dejo de hacer lo que hacia por un momento para responderle -de mal en peor- dijo seriamente, entonces sigue preparando el desayuno, ya pasado el rato Marceline sirve la comida para su amiga, en todo el rato hablaban de lo que sea, musica, el clima de sus viajes, de lo primero que se les venia a la mente

-oyes, ya que me acuerdo, donde esta Okami?- pregunto Nao mientras dejaba el plato limpio

-salio hace rato- dijo Marceline mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa y Nao se puso a ayudarla, entonces Marcy desvia su mirada a una katana que estava a un lado del sofa recargada en la pared (**N.A:**una vez mas, no puedo usar el link de la katana, miren, solo busquen en Gooogle Imagines el nombre que pondre de la katana ) -oye, y esa cossa de donde la sacaste?- pregunto la vampiresa con extrallesa -se ve fabulosa- decía esta fascinada mientras salia de la cosina para mirarla meor

-ah, esa es mi katana youtu: angoku dama, la encontre en un antiguo templo- decía la peli-plateada argullosa de su arma -con ella e cortado tantos cuellos que esta perdi la cuenta- decia la chica

-oyes, tengo unos amigos que son buenos aventureros, por que no los invitamos y nos vamos de aventura?- sujirio marceline para no pasar todo el dia encerradas

-suena bien, me gustaria conoser a tus amigos, como me los describiste anoche suena a que son muy buena onda- decía la chica emocionada

-esta bien, los llamare enseguida- dicho esto Marceline sube a su cuarto para llamara a Finn y a Jake.

* * *

en una casa del arbol en medio de una pradera, Finn y Jake se encontraban desayunando apenas, entonces ambos hermanos escuchan comosuena el telefono -!yo contesto!- de un salto mortal Finn de la cosina a la sala llego a frente al telefono y lo contesta -hastas hablando a la casa de Finn y Jake, habla Finn- decia este con una voz animada -aha, sep...claro, suena interesante, nos agradara conoser a tu amiga Marcy, llegaremos lo mas pronto posible, si, aha...no te preocupes, te doy por seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien todos, bueno, te veo en un rato mas, adios Marcy- dicho esto Finn cuelga el telefono -Jake, prepara tus cosas, nos vamos de aventura con Marceline- decia emocionado Finn en lo que regresaba a la cosina

-pero que hay de nuestro burrito de todo?- pregunto este mientras enrollaba una tortilla sobre una pila comida y hacia un burrioto

-estabien, comamos y luego preparar tus cosas- decia Finn en lo que toma haciendo en una silla para ya alfin desayunar, ya pasado el rato Finn y Jake ya habian salido de su casa y ya estaban apunto de llegar a la cueva de la reina vampiro para cuando de entre los arbustos Finn nota algo, entonces toma a su hermano de la caveza y lo jala hacia un lado escondiendoce en unos arbustos -Jake, acazo reconoses a ese perrote?- decia mientras apuntaba a Okami quien habia regresado de su caminata, lo que les sorprende mas es que este se mete a la cueva, Finn y Jake se miran el uno al otro preocupados y rapido salen de su escondite y corren directo a la cueva

mientrasdentro de la cueva, Marceline hace un licuado de cerezas para su amiga mientras la otra se encanrgaba de pulir su katana, pero antes de que llegara, Marceline se asusta por el gran rasgullo que sono en la puerta haciendo que el vaso con el batido le callera ensima de Nao mojandola por completo de rojo -hay disculpa Nao- decia Marceline mientras se quitaba su camisa gris para secarla

-descuida Marcy, Okami nunca aprendio a tocar la puerta con delicadeza- dijo esta con burla mientras se dirijia a la puerta para abrirla y dejar que el lobo alvino entrara y este empezo a lamer aquel charco rojo que estaba tirado en el tapete -oye, usa plato, se supone que hace dos años dejaste de beber de cosas del piso- dijo Nao con molestia

-jajajaja dejalo, esta limpiando muy bien la mancha, asi menos esfuerzo para nosotras, mira, deja voy por una tualla y una blusa nueva- dijcho esto Marcy tira su camisa en el suelo y sube a su cuarto cerrando la puerta debajo de ella, Nao solo miro con una sonrisa leve a su can como tenia todo el osico rojo

-ahora mirate, tienes el ocico todo rojo, ahora pareses en lobo salvaje- decia Nao en lo que hiva al sofa para ver su katana -y tambien mi katana esta manchada de rojo, espero que se quite- decia mientras intentaba limpiar las manchas rojas de su arma, mientras a las afueras de la casa de Marceline, Finn y Jake miraban con horror por la ventana a la chica y al lobo manchados de rojo creyendo que era sangre

-hermaino, es ese lobo otra vez y esa chica, asesinaron a marceline y la chica se lo dio de aperitivo a su mascota- decia Jake en voz baja pero con tono de desesperacion

-vamos Jake, tenemos que vengar a nuestra amiga- decia Finn mientras sacaba su espada de sangre de demonio, sin que se los esperaba Nao y Okami, Finn y Jake a la casa destrozando la puerta

-!¿pero que demonio, tu otra vez maldito pervertido?!- decia Nao enojada en lo que Okami solo se dedico a grullirles a ambos invasores

-!vayanse de la casa de nuestra amiga!- les grito Finn con enojo

-¿pero de que rayos estas hablando?- pero Finn no respondio a la pregunta, solo se lanzo sobre Nao para atacarla con su espada, pero Nao se defendio con su katana, mientras Jake se lanza contra Okami, el lobo albino se dedico a morder a Jake en lo que le dava de golpes, Finn a pesar de que dudava de la pelea contra esa rara espada que portaba Nao si era muy eficas, es ligera, velos y sobre todo, muy muy muy filosa y peligrosa, en un golpe ambos chicos chocaron acero hasta que escucharon un grito que se encontraba detras de ellos

-!BASTA- grito Marceline quien ya habia bajado de su cuarto para solo ver como intentaban matarse entre si -pero que rayos esta sucediendo aqui?!- dijo la Reina Vampiro mientras veia a ambos aventureros alejandose de uno y del otro, en lo que sus compalleros se separaban y iavn con su respectivo acompllante -y bien, sigo esperando?- dijo marceline con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y al instante todos hablan al mismo tiempo confundiendo por mucho a Marceline -!Silencio!- grito nuevamente callando a los chicos -uno a la vez, Finn...- si voltea a ver al Humano -como eres todo un caballero, dejaras que las damas hablen primero- dijo la peli-negro con burla en lo que voltea a ver a su amiga

-oyes, pero que?- solo dijo Finn viendo como era ignorado

-muy bien Nao, tu primero- dijo Marceline

-gracias Maceline- dijo con honor mientras hacia una reverencia ante la vampiresa y volteo a ver a Finn con una sonrisa burlona -como veras, mientras yo estaba aqui limpiando, estos dos brutos entrar a tu casa destrozando la puerta por completo y luego me atacaron, es el mismo chico pervertido que quizo abusar de mi ayer- decia Nao haciendo lucir al humano como el malo de la historia

-pero que, oyes, eso fue un error y me disculpe pero me echaste a tu perrote a que me matara- se defendio Finn

-me tenia que defender- finalizo la chica dandole la espalda al chico y este pues hizo lo mismo

entonces ambos comienzan a analizar la situacion ya que estan un poco mas calmados -!¿Lo/La Conoses?¡- dijieron al unisolo ambos chicos señalan doce

-claro- dijo Marcy respondiendole a ambos sus preguntas -Nao, el es Finn el humano y Jake el perro...- señala al los mencionados -Finn, Jake ella es Nao Shinimoto y Okami- dijo Marcy señalando a las mencionadas, ambos chicos se miran con confucion y desagrado -!No Pienso Salir De Aventura Con El/Ella!- dijieron al unisolo mientras se señalaban nuevamente

~_**CONTINUARA_~**

_Por Favor Dejen Sus Reviews y Opinen Sobre La Historia, Me Sirve De Mucho x3_


End file.
